starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Nekomata
The nekomata appeared in Sirith shortly after the creation of Breim, making their homes in the outlying shrines of Kin. Many believe the cat-like creature came from the Skytop forest (a relatively unexplored area at the time) domesticating itself into equine life. Since, many legends have arisen of the Nekomata's origins. Today, the Nekomata is said to harbor the souls of those who perished during the raid of Kin, reborn by Argus' spiritual light. Other stories suggest the familiar to be a messenger of the gods, a connection of communication used between the mortal and godly realm. Whatever the case, the Nekomata has remained a subject of great debate but all accept and cherish the animal as a guardian. Lore Breim believes the split-tails of the Nekomata touch the past and the present, giving the cat the ability to see important points in time. While such an ability has never been proven, the belief still holds to this day. The multiple eye's of the Nekomata are also said to have the ability to see into the spirit realm, allowing them to gaze upon spirits of all kinds. Such ideas may come from the observation of a Nekomata staring at something an equine could not see, thus giving the illusion of such powers. Whatever the case, it s clear the cat holds a mysterious air about it. In present times, the Nekomata can often be spotted as one of Nariah's many shrines blending into the crowds of cats that live among the grounds. At first, the creature may be hard to pick out, for when its eye's are closed it can look like any other domesticated cat (though a tad larger). To pick one out among the crowd is said to bring one good fortune and even wealth. Nekomata are praised as guardians of the shrines, keeping those who live and work within it lucky and prosperous. To mistreat or offend the mythic creature is said to rain down misfortune upon ones life, and to repent one must offer the Nekomata gifts of wine or meat. As a familiar, the Nekomata is known to be finicky and even demanding. They think highly of themselves and what they represent and will often require the best of what their owners can offer. However, once the owner is able to create a bond with their cat, it will likely never be broke. The Nekomata is fiercely loyal to those it has come to respect and love and will never leave its owners side. These cats can also become quite jealous, especially when living with another creature. It may take patience and a good deal of hard work for a Nekomata to accept the presence of another; be it equine or familiar. One thing an owner of a Nekomata should note is that these creatures are masters of sneaking about. They can hide just about anywhere without being noticed or seen, and will blend into crowds like shadows. While such a skill may be useful to some, the Nekomata will often use such an ability to sneak up or even spy on their owners (or others). Do not speak poorly about this familiar behind their backs, as they are likely listening to your every word. Creation Rules The Nekomata will always: * Have a split tail * Have a long tail * Have between 3 and 6 eyes * Have all eyes on their face * Be a version of a domestic cat The Nekomata can: * Be any shape, color, and breed of a domestic cat * Have the split in their tail be either near the tip or the base of the tail (or anywhere in between) * Be any fur lenth The Nekomata cannot: * Have more than one tail * Have less than 3 eyes * Have more than 6 eyes * Have eyes anywhere other than the face Category:Mythical Familiars Category:Breim